


The procedure has already started

by OrchideaFantasma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick!Bucky
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/pseuds/OrchideaFantasma
Summary: "Steve gettò un’occhiata tutt’intorno, dove i feriti venivano esaminati e medicati come meglio si poteva. Riprese il transponder mezzo distrutto come se per qualche miracolo del cielo avesse potuto riattivarlo con la semplice volontà, solo per poi rimetterlo in tasca con un gesto frustrato.«Io non… non so cosa fare per aiutarti» fu costretto ad ammettere."Missing moment diCaptain America: The First Avenger.





	The procedure has already started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AryYuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryYuna/gifts).



> Scritta per l' **Easter Advent Calendar** del gruppo **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart** [[LINK](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/)]  
> Prompt: TORMENTO

«Forza, vai! Va’ via!»

«No! Non senza di te!»

Anche dall’altra parte di quella voragine di fuoco, Steve poteva vedere la sicurezza negli occhi del suo migliore amico: Bucky sarebbe morto insieme a lui, se non avesse trovato un modo di raggiungere l’uscita. E questo non poteva permetterlo.

Indietreggiò fino al limite della ringhiera, rassegnandosi a rischiare l’unica maniera rimastagli per arrivare dall’altra parte. La rincorsa era troppo breve e la distanza troppo ampia per qualsiasi uomo normale, ma quello su cui adesso poteva contare non era più il corpo di un uomo normale.

Lanciò un solo, fugace sguardo alle esplosioni sotto di lui, poi i suoi occhi si fissarono su Bucky e sull’unico obiettivo che aveva avuto fin dall’istante in cui aveva lasciato il campo contro ogni ordine e ogni buon senso: raggiungerlo.

Corse, trattenne il fiato, saltò mentre il fuoco gli ruggiva intorno, e per un attimo tutto ciò che vide fu fiamma.

E l’attimo dopo, rovinò contro l’amico che lo afferrò con tutte le forze che gli erano rimaste. Non erano molte, e Bucky cadde sotto il peso del suo salto inumano, ma le sue mani si mantennero ferree sulla divisa del Capitano.

«Ce l’hai fatta» ansimò Bucky, sorridendo malgrado tutto.

Steve annuì, rimettendosi in piedi, la balaustra che tremava sotto di loro all’ennesima esplosione.

«Ora dobbiamo muoverci!» esortò, chinandosi per tirare su anche James e preparandosi a sostenerlo di nuovo.

«Sto bene, ce la faccio, vai!» fece Bucky, liberandosi del suo sostegno.

Steve lo sospinse in avanti, intimandogli con lo sguardo di andare per primo verso l’uscita.

Nessuno dei due si voltò neppure per un istante, nonostante il rumore delle esplosioni sempre alle calcagna, sempre più vicino. Uscirono nel cortile della fabbrica con un ultimo, estremo sforzo, pronti tuttavia a doversi battere ancora… ma si bloccarono. Il terreno era disseminato di resti metallici e corpi; alcuni erano di compatrioti, molti di più erano di nemici. Nella direzione del bosco, ciò che era rimasto del 107° si allontanava senza risparmiarsi versi di vittoria per la ritrovata libertà.

Uno di essi si voltò e sollevò il braccio con cui ancora brandiva un fucile.

«Ehi, Sergente! Bentornato tra noi!» esclamò, entusiasta.

Bucky riuscì a sorridere per un attimo prima di vacillare violentemente. Steve fu pronto a sostenerlo e lo sentì accasciarsi contro di lui, come se le sue membra avessero perduto d’improvviso tutta l’adrenalina che aveva permesso loro di tenersi in piedi durante la fuga.

«Ehi, Buck, ehi» gli mormorò con un calore incoraggiante nella voce. «Tranquillo, è finita. È finita.»

Bucky però scosse la testa, il volto già pallido che diventava velocemente bianco come quello di un fantasma.

«S-Steve…» riuscì a balbettare prima che la sua voce diventasse un rauco grido di dolore.

In preda alla confusione, Steve sentì l’amico farsi rigido, tremare con violenza contro le sue braccia che cercavano di sorreggerlo.

«Bucky! Bucky, che succede? Cosa –»

Senza poter rispondere, Bucky lo spinse via con la poca forza che riuscì a raccogliere e crollò sulle ginocchia mentre uno spasmo doloroso lo attraversava. Si piegò in avanti e vomitò un pietoso miscuglio di bile e sangue che terrorizzò Steve.

Il Capitano gli tornò accanto in tempo per impedirgli di scivolare a terra e lo fece appoggiare sul proprio petto con tutta la delicatezza possibile, temendo di fare una mossa sbagliata e peggiorare le cose. Non aveva idea di cosa gli stesse provocando tutto questo, non c’erano ferite visibili e Bucky non sembrava ancora in grado di parlare: cercava di respirare tra colpi di tosse e sussulti di dolore impossibili da trattenere.

Quando lo guardò in viso, Steve si rese conto che i suoi occhi si erano fatti opachi e distanti; non era ancora privo di sensi ma la sua lucidità si era già sfilacciata. Doveva portarlo via, in un luogo più riparato dove potergli prestare delle cure.

Lo prese tra le braccia senza riservare troppa attenzione ai soldati che erano tornati indietro per aiutarli. Lo sentì così incredibilmente leggero, così stranamente più piccolo di lui, e così improvvisamente vulnerabile… c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in questo, qualcosa che faceva male.

«Ci penso io» disse con sicurezza. La testa di Bucky ciondolò pesantemente sulla sua spalla mentre si sollevava e iniziava a dirigersi verso il bosco.

 

***

 

«Fermiamoci qui.»

I fitti alberi della foresta offrivano una buona protezione alla radura a cui erano giunti, e il bisogno di fare una sosta era ormai divenuto impellente: li attendevano giorni di marcia e c’era più di un ferito tra i soldati.

Ma l’unico pensiero di Steve in quel momento era l’uomo che ancora portava tra le braccia. Bucky aveva continuato a scivolare dentro e fuori dall’incoscienza per tutto il tragitto, e il calore del suo corpo contro quello di Steve aveva preso ad aumentare in modo preoccupante.

Steve s’inginocchiò e posò con cautela a terra l’amico, sistemando poi una giacca militare sgualcita sotto la sua testa. Gli sfiorò la fronte e trattenne un’imprecazione, mentre Bucky socchiudeva gli occhi e lo cercava con lo sguardo. Bruciava maledettamente.

«Bucky? Mi senti?»

Bucky annuì debolmente, subito dopo distolse lo sguardo e strinse i denti contro un’altra fitta di dolore. Steve gettò un’occhiata tutt’intorno, dove i feriti venivano esaminati e medicati come meglio si poteva. Riprese il transponder mezzo distrutto come se per qualche miracolo del cielo avesse potuto riattivarlo con la semplice volontà, solo per poi rimetterlo in tasca con un gesto frustrato.

«Io non… non so cosa fare per aiutarti» fu costretto ad ammettere.

Quando l’aveva trovato gli era sembrato che nient’altro avesse importanza, nessun dettaglio, nessuna spiegazione. Non gli aveva chiesto nulla, non aveva idea di cosa gli avessero fatto per ridurlo a quel sottile filo di coscienza che fissava il vuoto ripetendo il proprio nome e la propria matricola come se temesse di vedersi strappare se stesso. Bucky era stato per giorni in quella zona d’isolamento da cui nessuno era mai tornato…

Steve si riscosse quando vide uno dei compagni di Bucky aprirgli l’uniforme e scoprire il petto per cercare ferite, infezioni, qualunque cosa che potesse spiegare il suo stato. Inutilmente.

«Penso io a lui, occupati degli altri» ordinò.

Quando furono di nuovo soli, si chinò sull’amico.

«Buck, devi dirmi cosa è successo. Cosa ti hanno fatto?»

Bucky prese un respiro tra i denti, era evidente che tentasse di raccogliere le forze per parlare nonostante il dolore.

«Non… non so cosa volessero fare» mormorò, la voce spezzata dal respiro affaticato. «Mi hanno… fatto dei test… e poi… hanno usato delle siringhe. Non so cosa mi iniettassero ma… faceva male…» S’interruppe e reclinò il capo all’indietro con uno spasmo tremante. La mano di Steve strinse il suo braccio nel più inutile tentativo di dargli conforto. «Steve» riprese Bucky subito dopo, con voce soffocata, «non devi… preoccuparti, non è la prima volta… è quella merda che mi hanno dato…»

_Non è la prima volta._

Steve sentì la rabbia montargli dentro e incendiargli il sangue. Quei bastardi avevano tenuto Bucky prigioniero come una cavia, gli avevano somministrato chissà quali sostanze per chissà quale scopo, e lo avevano lasciato così, in preda a dolori lancinanti per ore, per giorni, fin quasi a corrodere la sua coscienza di sé. Se fosse arrivato anche solo un giorno più tardi, forse non avrebbe potuto salvarlo.

E anche se era riuscito a portarlo fuori da lì, non c’era nulla che potesse fare per alleviargli quel tormento ora. Qualunque droga gli avessero iniettato, se ne sarebbe di certo disintossicato adesso che non era più nelle loro mani, ma chissà quanto ci sarebbe voluto. Nel frattempo, l’unica cosa che a lui restava da fare era aiutarlo a tenere duro.

«Torno subito» lo rassicurò, stringendogli con affetto la spalla.

Pochi minuti dopo, fu di ritorno con un’altra giacca militare, la più ampia che avesse trovato per fare le veci di una coperta. Nell’altra mano aveva un pezzo di stoffa imbevuto di acqua fresca, che passò sul volto e sul collo dell’amico. Questi sussultò debolmente al contatto, che sembrava di ghiaccio contro la sua pelle rovente, e riaprì gli occhi.

Per un momento, Steve aveva creduto che avesse di nuovo perso conoscenza. Per tutto il tempo in cui si era allontanato da lui, aveva continuato a sentire la sua voce che cercava di soffocare gemiti di dolore, per poi arrendersi e lasciar andare un lamento più forte a qualche fitta particolarmente violenta.

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per sapere cosa stesse strisciando nel suo sangue, e ancor di più per avere un anestetico, qualcosa che potesse recargli sollievo.

«Quel costume…» fece Bucky d’un tratto. «Non avevano… niente di più sgargiante?»

La sua voce affaticata riscosse Steve e gli fece rendere conto di aver perso il controllo sulla propria espressione, che doveva essersi fatta dura e corrucciata più di quanto avrebbe dovuto mostrare. Lasciò che l’amico raggiungesse lo scopo di quella domanda e gli rivolse una piccola risata.

«Questo ti sembra sgargiante? Avresti dovuto vedere quello delle ballerine.»

Gli si sedette accanto e, senza smettere di rinfrescargli la fronte, gli raccontò di quegli ultimi mesi, degli spettacoli, dei fumetti con la sua immagine, dei bambini festanti che gli chiedevano autografi. Si fermava solo quando Bucky si irrigidiva per il dolore; si chinava su di lui e stringeva la mano sul suo braccio senza dire nulla, attendendo con il respiro in gola di sentirlo calmarsi. Poi riprendeva, cercando nella propria memoria gli aneddoti più ridicoli che gli venissero in mente, tentando di distrarlo il più possibile da quella tortura.

I picchi di dolore impiegarono ore per dilatarsi e attenuarsi, era quasi l’alba quando Bucky cercò di sollevarsi e guardarsi intorno. Molti degli altri soldati si erano già riposati e rimessi in movimento.

«Siamo qui da troppo tempo» rifletté stancamente Bucky.

Stava già tentando di liberarsi della coperta improvvisata per potersi alzare, ma Steve lo trattenne e lo riportò senza sforzo a distendersi. Anche attraverso la stoffa, sentiva ancora la febbre bruciare addosso all’amico.

«Non ci muoviamo ancora. Non finché non starai meglio» dichiarò, categorico.

«Sto già meglio, Steve. C’è molta strada da fare e siamo con poca acqua e senza cibo» protestò Bucky, ma era evidente che avrebbe voluto mettere molta più veemenza nella propria voce. E che non ne avesse la forza.

«Buck, sei stremato e hai ancora la febbre alta. Non sei in grado di metterti in marcia. Ci procureremo ciò che ci occorre e, quando ti sarai ripreso, potremo muoverci più velocemente di quanto faremmo ora.» Steve si chinò un po’ di più verso di lui, nello sguardo la stessa testardaggine di sempre. «Cerca di dormire. Adesso devi riposare, lascia che mi occupi io di te.»

Pronunciò quell’ultima frase con una morbidezza che solo Bucky avrebbe potuto comprendere, perché solo Bucky sapeva cosa vi era dietro, solo loro due conoscevano i pomeriggi trascorsi al capezzale del letto di uno Steve ammalato per l’ennesima volta, i bicchieri di acqua fresca che Bucky gli porgeva e le sue braccia che lo aiutavano a sollevarsi quando faticava a respirare; i vicoli in cui Bucky lo aveva raggiunto e salvato dall’ennesima rissa con l’ennesimo bullo contro cui Steve non aveva speranze ma che non ci pensava due volte ad affrontare; gli appuntamenti di Bucky con una ragazza che finivano sempre per diventare appuntamenti a quattro, e Bucky che mollava tutto quando Steve immancabilmente si sentiva a disagio e preferiva andarsene. Brooklyn e il suo sole e la sua polvere e lunghi anni in cui Bucky si era preso cura di lui in ogni modo possibile. Probabilmente, a Steve non sarebbe bastata una vita per ricambiare.

Ma quello era un ottimo momento per iniziare.

Bucky accennò un debole sorriso e mormorò «Agli ordini, Capitano» prima di chiudere gli occhi.


End file.
